This invention relates to new and useful improvements in cattle gate assemblies normally positioned at one end of a cattle chute and adapted to hold an animal around the neck area so that various treatments can be undertaken.
Conventionally, one operator urges the animal down a chute and when the head is positioned approximately between the gates, another operator manually closes the gates around the animal's neck. This is time consuming and often frightens the animal and of course requires at least two operators.